


Lightning in a Bottle

by Devin Cage (shiny_silver_socks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Forced Pregnancy (mentioned), M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_silver_socks/pseuds/Devin%20Cage
Summary: Humans make the best slaves, and Dhuzakk is lucky to catch one alone in the forest.





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> I'm pretty sure this is the least anonymous treat in the history of exchanges. XD I decided to mix and match some of your requests and likes, hopefully it works for you!
> 
> Please note that this story contains graphic non-consensual sex, mind control, and culturally accepted sexual slavery. Please read responsibly and heed the tags. If you would like more context or specific sexual acts, they are listed in the end notes.

Dhuzakk watched from the shadows as the lone human neared the place on the path where he’d dug his trap. He’d caught wind of this one while hunting, and decided a human slave was a better prize than the deer he’d been tracking. They didn’t often travel alone, seemingly aware that they were considered a great prize as orc slaves. They were better than elves, who lived longer but weren’t as hardy, and halfling and dwarf females couldn’t carry orc pregnancies to term which made them only useful for labor. Humans were tough and adaptable, and their offspring were usually cunning enough to make up for their smaller size, and fucking them…

Dhuzakk’s cock twitched as he thought of the human female Magibur had captured three summers ago, the one with the soft, heavy breasts and fat nipples. Magibur had let Dhuzakk fuck it once, when he’d brought the older orc a nice plump hare, and Dhuzakk still thought of that human’s tight cunt when he jerked off. It had whelped two healthy sons for Magibur, and he’d made noises about getting rid of it, saying it was too docile and he wanted a challenge. If the fresh-caught human interested him, maybe Dhuzakk could make a trade and he could have the slave and its soft body all to himself.

He pushed that thought away and tried to focus on the present, because he needed to catch this human before he started making plans. The stupid creature was barely paying attention to its surroundings. It wasn’t even attempting to move stealthily, not that it would have mattered with that bright red garment drawing every eye in the forest towards it.

Though it carried a walking stick, it wasn’t prodding the ground ahead of it to check for dangers as it should, and he could barely contain his glee when it placed its foot solidly on the lid of his pit trap. Right on cue, the main support branches gave way with a loud crack, and the human yelped as it plunged into the pit. Dhuzakk jumped out of his hiding space and hurried over to the trap, unwilling to lose his prize when it was almost in his grasp.

He stood near the edge of the pit and looked down into the shadowy darkness. The human was crumpled on the floor, though all of its limbs looked sound, which pleased Dhuzakk. If it wasn’t very injured, he could probably breed it once or twice before heading back to the camp.

He thumped the butt of his spear on the ground and growled to get the human’s attention. It looked up at him, squinting, then said something in the human language that Dhuzakk didn’t understand. After a few moments of silence, the human bared its teeth. “Is this your trap?” it asked in orcish.

“Yes. You’re my slave now,” Dhuzakk said, trying to hide his surprise at a human who spoke orcish.

The human laughed and stood up, brushing the dirt from its flowing garment. “Is that so?” Before Dhuzakk could answer, it gestured with its hands and spoke a phrase he didn’t understand, though it didn’t sound much like the human language. Bright green light flashed in front of his eyes, and when it dimmed, a heavy warmth settled in Dhuzakk’s chest. The human bared its teeth again, wider this time. “Do you have a rope? Help me out of this pit.”

Before Dhuzakk had a chance to tell the human that he gave the orders now, he realized he’d already tossed one end of his rope down into the pit, and was braced against the ground as he pulled the human up. He tried to stop, but his fingers didn’t seem to be under his conscious control, and soon enough the human was pulling itself over the lip of the pit. It stood and looked Dhuzakk over. “I suppose you’ll do,” it said.

Now that it was closer, Dhuzakk realized to his dismay that it wasn’t female. Its smooth skin was the color of old bone, pale and somewhat yellow, with a thin line of facial hair above its top lip. Its black hair was braided tightly, hanging nearly to its belt, from which several leather pouches dangled. It reached into one and pulled out a large leather collar. “Come here, pet,” it said, pointing to the ground at its feet.

Dhuzakk did as instructed, dropping to his knees in front of the human. Warmth bloomed in his chest when the human cupped his cheek. “Tell me, what were you going to do with me if you caught me?”

“Take you back to the clan,” Dhuzakk said, the words tripping over themselves to fall from his mouth. “I wanted to fuck you and then trade you for a female slave, one with big breasts.”

The human nodded and rubbed its thumb over Dhuzakk’s cheekbone almost absently. “I see. Well, I am in need of a slave myself, and I do enjoy irony.” It knelt down and fastened the collar tightly around Dhuzakk’s neck. “You do want to help me on my quest, don’t you, pet?”

He nodded, and the warm energy in his chest pulsed, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. The human—his master, he thought, and the warmth intensified—smiled. “Mmm, look at you,” his master said, running his hands over Dhuzakk’s broad shoulders. “So strong. Let me see your body, pet. Take off your clothes for me.”

Dhuzakk nodded and began stripping off his armor, piece by piece, then his tunic and trousers. When he was fully nude, his master instructed him to kneel again. “Get your cock hard for me,” he said.

Taking his cock in one big hand, Dhuzakk slowly stroked himself, letting his eyes fall closed as the pleasure built and his cock thickened. He pulled his foreskin back and rubbed under the head, biting back a low groan. “That’s enough,” his master said, and Dhuzakk dropped his hand, letting his hard cock bounce up against his belly.

He realized his master had undressed as well, and was watching Dhuzakk intently, one hand on his own much smaller cock. “Have you ever sucked a cock before, pet?” he asked. Dhuzakk shook his head. “And you’ve never been fucked before, either?”

Wide-eyed, Dhuzakk met his master’s gaze. “No, warriors do not _bhuvok_ ,” he said.

His master cocked his head to the side. “ _Bhuvok_ ,” he repeated. “I don’t know that word. What does it mean?”

Dhuzakk frowned. “ _Bhuvok_ is giving up, losing, being shamed.” He searched for the right way to explain something as important as _bhuvok_ to his master. “It’s surrendering yourself,” he said, “something only slaves and females do.”

His master groaned and squeezed his own cock tighter. “Oh that’s wonderful,” he said. “Pet, get on your hands and knees for me. Make sure your ass is nice and high.”

Dhuzakk’s stomach clenched. He couldn’t allow himself to _bhuvok_ , not even for his master. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a sharp pain stabbed through his chest, so intense that Dhuzakk screamed. He fell forward, catching himself on his hands just before his face hit the forest floor, fiery agony flooding his body.

His master’s bare foot came to rest on the back of his neck, pushing him down toward the ground. “The problem you’re having, pet,” his master said, “is that you _are_ a slave. You are no longer a warrior, you are my slave, and you will follow my orders or face the consequences.” Dhuzakk gasped for air as his lungs were squeezed, forcing his breath out of his body, his master’s voice echoing through his head. “And when I tell you to get on your knees, you will _get on your knees_.”

His vision was going black around the edges when his master finally released him, and Dhuzakk sucked in a shuddering breath of air. He heard the shuffle of leaves beneath his master’s feet as the human circled around behind him, and Dhuzakk tensed, preparing for some punishment of his defiance. He flinched when his master’s hand landed softly on his ass, and the human chuckled. “Have we learned our lesson, pet?”

Dhuzakk breathed deeply and nodded. “Yes, master,” he said.

As soon as the word left his mouth, that same warmth filled his chest. Magic, he realized, somewhat dumbly. Whether it was a spell or the collar, his master was using magic to control him.

Something hot and slick prodded at Dhuzakk’s hole and he gasped. His master hummed as he pressed at the tight muscle. “Relax, pet. Let me in.” Dhuzakk whimpered as his hole slackened, allowing his master’s finger to slide in easily. His master moaned. “Gods, you’re tight. You’re going to feel so good around my cock, pet. It’ll be good for you too, I promise.”

Dhuzakk let his head fall forward as his master added a second and then a third finger. It did feel good, he realized, the slight throb in his ass translating to a tingle in his balls. His cock, which had gone soft from the pain of disobeying, was hardening again, and a hot swell of humiliation washed over him. Was he really enjoying this shameful act, or was it the magic his master had cast on him?

His master laughed from behind him and curled his fingers, rubbing firmly against the his inner walls. “I’m going to fuck you now, pet,” his master said, his voice low and intimate. It seemed to wrap around Dhuzakk, sliding along his skin and soaking into his bones, burrowing into the very center of him. “I’m going to put my cock in your tight ass and fuck you until I fill you up with my come, and you’re going to enjoy every second of it. You’re going to enjoy it so much you won’t be able to live without it.” Dhuzakk cried out as his master’s other hand wrapped around his cock, small thumb sliding over the slick head. When he spoke again, his voice was even closer, spoken directly into Dhuzakk’s soul. “You’re going to crave my cock, crave it in your ass, crave it in your mouth. If you go more than a day without a taste of my come, you’ll get sick, and only my cock will be able to cure you. You’ll obey my every command, and you’ll risk your life to defend mine. You will be my creature from now until I release you, even past death if I will it.”

Dhuzakk whimpered when his master stepped back, taking his warmth with him and leaving Dhuzakk’s ass achingly empty. “Please,” he begged, “please, master.”

“Good boy,” his master said, and plunged his cock into Dhuzakk’s ass.

Ecstasy rocketed up Dhuzakk’s spine and he cried out, a primal sound that felt torn from his throat. His master fucked him hard and fast, filling the forest with the sound of skin slapping and their mingled grunts of pleasure. As his orgasm built, another sensation curled around his insides, following the same paths his master’s voice had taken earlier. It was hot, almost burning, and it grew and grew until Dhuzakk could barely breathe with how large it was. “Master,” he gasped.

“Yes, pet,” his master said, voice breathy. “Come now.”

His master’s voice sliced into him and hooked behind his navel, ripping Dhuzakk’s orgasm from him. Intense pleasure surged through his body and he screamed. Behind him, his master groaned out his own climax, slamming his hips against Dhuzakk’s and filling Dhuzakk’s ass with burning heat.

Dhuzakk collapsed forward, his arms no longer able to support his weight as his muscles turned to water. His master followed him down, plastering himself against Dhuzakk’s broad back. He nuzzled his face into Dhuzakk’s neck, and the now-familiar warmth pulsed through Dhuzakk’s body. “We’re going to have such fun together, pet,” his master mumbled. “Such fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> One male character attempts to trap another male character with the implication that the captured man will be a sex slave. The other character casts a magic spell that mind controls the original aggressor, collars him, tells him he is now a slave, then has non-consensual anal sex with him, during which the victim orgasms. It is implied that the victim is straight and that it is only the magic that makes him enjoy the male/male sexual contact. There is also some discussion of forced pregnancy of slaves by their owners.


End file.
